When films are to be applied to the top and bottom of a panel by an applying apparatus, film rolls are installed in the upper and lower portions of the body of the apparatus. A system relating to the installation of the film rolls was disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 117489/88 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). Conventionally, the upper and the lower film rolls are carried and moved upwardly and downwardly by an operator's hands, and pressure applying rolls also are carried and moved upwardly and downwardly by the operator's hands during replacement thereof.
If the width of each of the films of the film rolls which are to be carried and moved upwardly and downwardly in the conventional manner, or if the number of windings of each of the films and the length of each of the pressure applying rolls which are to be carried and moved upwardly and downwardly in the conventional manner are so large that each of the film rolls is too heavy to be installed on the upper and lower film roll support portions of the applying apparatus by a single person or if each of the pressure applying rolls is too heavy to be replaced by a single person, a problem arises in that several persons are needed for the roll installation and replacement operations.
The present invention was designed to solve this problem.